The meaning of I Chase You
by IoDwi
Summary: Semula, aku tak percaya. Namun ternyata, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan yang sangat membekas.../based on true exprerience/abal-abal/typo/REVIEW MINNA!


THE MEANING OF "I CHASE YOU"

Disclaimer : Yamaha corp.

(maunya itu jdi punya Io,tpi gak bisa TT_TT)

Genre : Romance, Angst

Fanfic pertama di fandom vocaloid nih,,,

Berawal dari tugas cerpen,,,

Akhirnya mampir juga kesini,,,

Sayang kalo gak disebar-sebar #plakk

Based on my true experience,meski gak semua,,,

Happy reading,,, :3 #salamcantikdantamvan

Kelas ku, kelas 12-B kini berlangsung jam praktek olahraga. Sayangnya sang pengajar, Kiyoteru-sensei berhalangan datang, sehingga teman-teman kelas ku bebas melakukan olahraga apapun. Mayoritas dari mereka memilih untuk bermain voli. Sedangkan yang lainnya, memilih basket. Menyisakan aku dan seorang cowok yang bernama Shion Kaito. Biasanya, aku ikut serta dalam kegiatan mereka. Namun, untuk saat ini aku malas untuk melakukan apapun

"Huh," keluh ku kebosanan.

"Kenapa Miku gak ikut yang lain?" kali ini Kaito-kun angkat bicara. Mungkin dia penasaran karena aku memilih untuk berdiam diri.

"Aku lagi malas aja," saking malasnya, aku hampir tak ada niat untuk menjawabnya.

Kulihat dirinya hanya ber-o ria dan dia kemudian berdiam diri lagi. saat itu juga aku langsung memalingkan pandanganku kearah teman-teman yang sedang asyik mempassingkan bola kesana kemari. Setelah mereka berhasil melakukan smash, aku melihat kearah Kaito-kun lagi dan kutemukan, dia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bawa laptop?" tanyaku penasaran dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Selama praktek olahraga, aku selalu membawanya,"jawabnya.

"Setiap?"

Aku baru sadar, selama ini Kaito-kun tak pernah mengikuti praktek olahraga. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti teorinya aja. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu yang membuatnya harus duduk manis melihat kami mengikuti praktek olahraga.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," ucapku dalam hati.

Tak sengaja, aku melirik kearah laptop Kaito-kun yang keadaannya menyala. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di antara folder-folder file miliknya yang bagiku tak asing lagi.

"Itu, ANGEL BEATS!, kan?!" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa?" Kaito-kun menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mimik wajah kebingungannya.

"Kau suka Anime juga ya?!" aku menanyakannya lagi atau lebih cocoknya mendesaknya.

"I, iya. Tapi kenapa?" dia semakin kebingungan dengan reaksiku.

"Akhirnya, ada juga yang sehobi denganku," kini aku melegakan diri.

"He?" Kaito-kun nampaknya semakin tak mengerti situasinya.

Setelah kejadian saat praktek olahraga itu, kami sering berunding berdua mengenai Anime mana yang bagus. Sampai-sampai, kami digosipkan pacaran. Padahal kami kan hanya bertukar pikiran mengenai hobi kami. Apa yang salah sih?

Dan tak terasa, kami tiba disaat acara perpisahan sekolah. Sedih jika harus berpisah dengan teman-temanku. Tapi apa boleh buat, harus dijalankan.

"Kau mau Kuliah dimana?" tanya Kaito-kun saat perpisahan.

"Tokyo. Keluargaku banyak yang tinggal di sana. Jadi, Ibuku gak khawatir," jawabku

"Jurusan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Desain Komunikasi Visual. Aku mau mengembangkan bakatku. Kalau kamu?" jawabku dan kutanya lagi dia.

"Aku ke Kyoto. Ada suatu hal yang harus ku lakukan."

"Gak kuliah dulu?"

Kaito-kun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan diacara perpisahan ini pula, untuk terakhir kali aku melihat sosoknya karena sehabis perpisahan, aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Syukurlah, aku bisa masuk ke Universitas dan Fakultas impianku.

Tak berapa lama saat aku baru saja menjalani ospek, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Kaito-kun dan kami sempat membicarakan sesuatu hal sebelum dia menantangku berlomba lari. Aku tentunya bingung, apa maksud darinya dan aku tak pernah melihatnya berlari saat kami masih di SMA dulu. Tapi, ini kan hanya mimpi. Hal yang mustahil bisa mungkin terjadi.

Tibalah saat kami berlomba lari. Aneh, padahal aku pelari tercepat dikelasku, tapi mengapa Kaito-kun yang notabene tubuhnya lemah itu bisa mendahuluiku? Seakan-akan, dia tak mau membuatku menyusulnya. Dan disaat kami tiba digaris finish, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar suaranya.

_"Aku, menyukaimu..."_

Kemudian, mimpi itu berakhir.

Aku memimpikannya sampai 2 kali. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba bertanya dengan teman dekatku, Gumi-chan.

"Kata orang tuaku, jika kita bermimpi mengejar seseorang, maka orang yang kita kejar itu akan meninggal."

Untuk pertama kali, aku tak percaya dengan tafsiran mimpi itu. namun, ternyata aku salah persepsi. Disaat aku libur lebaran di kampung halamanku, aku bertemu dengan sepupunya, Len-san dan mendengar kabar bahwa Kaito-kun telah meninggal.

"Jantungnya memang lemah dari lahir, makanya dia gak bisa melakukan aktivitas yang berlebih," kata Len-san.

Aku sangat shock mendengar kabar itu. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja kami bertemu dan berbincang sebentar walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Kemudian dikabarkan bahwa dia telah meninggal.

"Oh ya, Miku-san. Sebelum meninggal, Kaito-san sempat menitipkan ini padamu," Len-san menyerahkan sebuah surat padaku.

Aku segera membukanya dan airmataku langsung jatuh di atas kertas putih itu. Isinya tak panjang, namun memberi makna yang sangat membekas.

_"Aku menyukaimu, Hatsune Miku..."_

Ku dengar juga dari Len-san, dia dimakamkan di Kyoto. Sehingga, aku hanya bisa menitipkan salam duka cita ke keluarganya saja, tanpa mengunjungi pusaranya.

Dan sekarang, aku hanya memandang langit senja yang tertutupi awan-awan. Ditemani juga dengan angin yang lembut membelai kulitku. Aku tak akan bisa lupa, bagaimana kami selalu merundingkan sesuatu sampai-sampai kami hampir bertengkar. Bagaimana kami saling bertukar Anime dan dan berbagi tugas download. Bagaimana kami saling menonton Anime bersama-sama hingga sampai sekelas juga ikut menonton. Dan, bagaimana juga saat dia sangat mendukungku masuk ke Desain Komunikasi Visual ketika Ibu dan kakakku menentangnya. Kenangan itu akan selalu tersimpan dalam benak dan hatiku hingga tanpa sadar, aku menjatuhkan airmataku lagi. Semoga kau bahagia di sana dan...

_"Aku juga menyukaimu, Shion Kaito..."_

Please review minnaaa!


End file.
